


Harmony

by BearSpirit



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearSpirit/pseuds/BearSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra takes Asami back to the Spirit World for a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony

"It _is_ beautiful," the engineer agreed. "Now are you gonna tell me why we're here?" She raised an eyebrow, dark red lips forming a smirk that widened the more flustered and defensive the waterbender got.

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon Korra," Asami rolled her eyes. "You act all nervous and edgy around me for weeks, then out of the blue tell me we're going to spend the day in the Spirit World. So what's the deal?"

"There is no deal!" Korra answered indignantly, the color of her cheeks darkening. "Can't the Avatar take her girl to the Spirit World just because?"

"I guess," she shrugged. "Well, if there really is no hidden agenda, I'd love to try and find our tree again. You remember-- the one we found on our first trip out here?"

"Sounds perfect," Korra nodded enthusiastically. "I remember exactly where it is." With that, she took off through the woods, leaving Asami to trail behind at a slower pace.

"That's good, because I still have no idea where I'm going. Korra, wait up!"

She began to jog in an effort to keep up with her girlfriend, and before long they'd arrived at their tree. They'd carved their names into the bark the way young lovers like to, and the branches of the tree hung low overhead, making it a perfect spot for a picnic. They ate quickly (Korra had insisted on preparing all the food, and, to Asami's surprise, it wasn't that bad), and before long they were lying back on the grass, Korra's head in Asami's lap as they listened to the quiet buzzing of spirit's around them. For a while, they both clung onto the moment with their eyes half-closed, completely content. 

Then, reluctantly, Korra swallowed and began to speak. "So... you know how earlier, I said there was no deal?"

"Yes."

"Well, I lied."

Asami smiled. "I know. So, what's all this about? I hope you didn't take me all the way out here for the break-up speech. I like those better without so much... sugar-coating."

"No," Korra said, too quickly. She sat up, glancing away from Asami as she felt her face heat up again. "The opposite, actually...." Her fingers fumbled around in her pocket until she finally pulled an object out, keeping it concealed in the palm of her hand. "In the water tribes, we have this tradition..." she mumbled, "Instead of rings, we make necklaces."

She opened her hand: in the center of it was a betrothal necklace. Hanging from a dark blue ribbon, the pendant, silver in color, was painted with green spirals matching Asami's eyes. In the center, there was a little handcrafted gear. It wasn't perfect, but, thanks to Katara, it looked a lot better than her first attempt. And it got the right reaction. Asami gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in speechlessness. Korra grinned, heart pounding wildly in her chest as she-- belatedly-- remembered to get down on one knee.

"Asami Sato, will you marry me?"


End file.
